


Tracer Has Two Hands

by ProfZangoose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Triple Threat Triad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfZangoose/pseuds/ProfZangoose
Summary: Widowmaker comes to visit her lover and instead finds another. She is shocked at first and then thinks it over. She's already here so come on, move over. Get closer.
Relationships: Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	Tracer Has Two Hands

Years and years of hunting down and rivalry between the zip zapping Lena, and the dangerously accurate Amélie. They’d known each other before she became the cold and calculated killer she was today. At that time, they were mere acquaintances. 

Now they are secret lovers, carefully hiding their profound intimacy from their respective organizations. No matter what, Lena had an overwhelming urge to be absolutely used and abused by Amélie. She'd wake up at night, practically sweating from the urge. And oftentimes she'd be there, looking in from the window. Patiently waiting, waiting for her to notice before shoving the window open and pouncing on her prey. 

Even when she got together with her girlfriend Emily, the meetings did not cease. Lena made it clear from the start that it was going on beforehand. That she'd stop it altogether if need be. But from the look in her eyes, the way she couldn't help but bite at her lip just at the thought of her, it'd never truly be over.

Emily merely shook her head with a chuckle, supporting her secret affair out of pure love and trust for Lena. It never got in the way of their own activities, for she was so energetic there was never a time she wasn't up for another go. 

\---

Amélie had just finished with a week-long mission within Talon, being thousands of miles away from the only one she had any interest in sleeping with. She also of course knew about Emily, jealous not of the situation but that she'd had plenty of time to sleep with Lena instead of her during this mission. She was entirely in need of setting that straight. 

Despite her changed appearance and slowed heartbeat, there was still plenty of room left to feel arousal. It burned particularity more due to her chilled skin, and even more now that she'd been pent up for an entire week. Still, she was careful to find and wait for the perfect time to meet up with her lover. 

She scaled her way up the side of the building where that adorable little shooter was housed, an apartment building several stories high. She could easily make out which one, grappling onto the ledge and vaulting her way up to it. The window was always left open just enough for her to push it open and slip inside. 

Conveniently, the window also took her straight to the bedroom of the little flat. And there it was, a full sized bed and a sleeping…

Wait. 

That's not Lena. 

There was a single girl asleep on the bed, with an obvious distinction from her lover. She instead had long, fiery waves of hair. 

This had to be Emily. 

Amélie smirked. It was time she got acquainted with her lover’s lover. 

She walked to the side of the bed, observing the sleeping girl's face. She had a series of freckles on her pale face, but that was all she could really make out in the dimly moonlit room. Amélie was already undressing herself, until all she had on were a pair of dark, matching undergarments. The thought of playing with this new toy was overwhelmingly enticing, but still she was careful not to attack too quickly. She reached down and slowly, slowly began pulling the blanket aside until she was entirely exposed. 

The only thing Emily had on was a shirt and underwear, ones she could easily make out to also be worn by Lena at times. Amélie waited until she rolled onto her back and padded around for the missing blanket to make her next move. She slowly crawled her way overtop of Emily, stopping as their faces met. Leaning her face down, she pushed their lips together in a firm kiss. In the same instant, she shoved the full weight of her body down, letting her feel how truly frigid she was. 

Emily shot her eyes open, instantly on alert from the sudden embrace. When the quick and sudden kiss was over, she heard a single phrase. 

“Salut.”

She couldn’t mistake who this was, there weren't many other people who looked and felt this way. 

“A-Amélie?”

Amélie nodded. 

Emily gulped. They both stared at each other in silence for several moments. The other woman made no other moves, and she found herself both confused and increasingly intrigued. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Waiting.”

“....For?” 

“Your consent.” 

Emily blinked. She already forced her way in here and now she was going to ask for permission? 

Amélie could read her confusion, “I do not do such things without consent. Do be warned though, I am not gentle once I have it.” 

Emily hesitated. Lena and her didn't really get into anything particularly kinky in terms of what she assumed Amélie was hinting at. Also, what are the rules about sleeping with your girlfriend's lover? 

“And if I say no?”

“Then I leave.”

Emily was getting rather cold at first, but the more she laid with this admittedly attractive woman the warmer her body heat grew. She was even beginning to feel the subtle warmth radiating from between the other woman’s legs. 

At this point it was either she took care of herself or she let herself get taken care of. 

Emily nodded her approval. 

And in an instant, things began to move along. 

Amélie shoved their lips together once again, wasting no time in letting her tongue explore the other's mouth. Her hips gently rocked back and forth, unable to contain just how desperate she truly was for release. 

Emily instinctively shifted herself so their lower halves were both making contact in tune with her rocking. 

Amélie observed the movement and couldn't help but smirk. Her hands snaked their way underneath her shirt and began kneading one of Emily's breasts. There was an actual size to them, unlike Lena's barely visible ones. She broke their lustful kiss and instead began to lick up and down her neck, stopping on occasion only to nibble at the sensitive skin. 

Emily could barely keep up with the hungered woman. The only thing she currently did was let out a series of huffs and moans, grabbing tightly onto the other's back with each nibble. She was little more than prey at this point, allowing Amélie to do as she pleases. 

Amélie felt the wetness building between their respective undergarments, hoisting herself up a bit to properly assess it. She slipped a finger past the fabric of the other woman and felt around the outer lips. Slowly she made her way around each fold, before properly moving it and another inside. 

“You're a filthy girl. Just like Lena. You were aroused before I even touched you.” She spat, though any true malice was covered by her persisting smirk. 

Emily quaked at the remark, her legs tensing with the coupled insult and fingers exploring her insides. Her mind was in such a haze she couldn't even question why she reacted in such a way. She instead just shifted her legs up, allowing better access between them. 

“Tsk tsk.” 

Amélie chuckled at her motions, gliding her fingers up and down each crevice inside Emily's inner walls. They grew increasingly wet the more she explored them, purposely leaving a single area untouched. Every time she grew closer to it, the other woman sucked in a breath and braced, only to groan afterwards in disappointment. 

“You're like an open book” Amélie leaned in to whisper in her ear, “Beg me. Beg me to satisfy you.” She gave it a firm nibble, “I've no issues leaving you like this”. 

“Amélie.. please…” Emily instantly whined, hugging both her arms around the other woman as if to keep her from leaving. Her hips shuddered and desperately pushed against Amélie's torso, already on the brink of losing it.

Of course, with how aroused she had been before and incredibly more now, there was no way she'd willingly leave. Especially now that she could just make out the sound of someone approaching the front door. Amélie decided it was as good a time as any to finally run her fingers in just the right way. Curling them forward, she rubbed relentlessly against the wall separating her from the spot of interest. 

Emily lurched forward, gasping out in pure bliss at the sensation. Her mind grew so clouded she didn't even notice that another figure was now s  
tood at the edge of the bed. 

“Blimey..”

Lena stared at the pair in utter bewilderment. She'd assumed all the huffing and puffing was from Emily touching herself. Instead, it was none other than her lover doing the pleasing.

Amélie looked back and stared at her, continuing the assault on Emily's insides. Her gaze was filled with a thirst Lena recognized all too well. 

Emily was already shuddering and crying out from the pleasure built up and now releasing inside her. It took her a full handful of seconds before noticing Lena's presence. 

“Lena..I..”

Amélie stood up and looked at Emily's heaving body for a moment before speaking up, “And why have you kept this girl from me for so long?” 

Lena was blinking repeatedly, unsure where to even begin. “You know, walkin’ in on something like this would be downright heartbreaking for other people. Yet I'm stood here wetter than anythin’.”

Amélie scoffed, “Your girlfriend was so horny I looked at her and she was already a bubbling mess. Are you not satisfying her?”

Emily was blushing heavily and covering her face, “Of..of course she is..you--”

Lena cut her off, “Like I keep tryin’ to tell ya.. You just are that damn sexy that you just radiate hormones into people. Also..It's probably cuz you were insulting her.”

“Oh don't tell me she's into--”

Emily nibbled at her finger, curling herself up defensively. 

Lena snickered and plopped herself on the bed, “Honestly the thought never crossed my mind to have the both of ya doin’ each other. Kinda wish I'd seen the whole thing.. bloody hell I--”

Her ramblings were cut off by noticing both of their gazes boring into her. She glanced back and forth at the both of them before gasping dramatically,

“I'm an idiot!”

And with that, Amélie grabbed Lena and forced her legs around her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, being better used to each other their tongues and nibbles meshed together more smoothly. 

Emily watched them go at it for a moment, amazed at how differently their exchange was. She then eagerly came up behind Lena, peppering kisses up and down the back of her neck. She felt a cold hand reach around and squeeze her ass firmly. 

Amélie occasionally took her focus off Lena and instead nipped and tugged at Emily's lips. Soon enough both her eyes were now open and gazing right at her. She leaned in and whispered,

“Let's throw her on the bed.”

She nodded and stepped back, in the same instant Lena was now standing back up on the floor. 

Lena’s heart was beating a mile a minute, “Oi why we stoppin’ now? I--”

“Quiet.”

Amélie spat, shoving her backwards onto the bed. She looked over at Emily and pointed at Lena's clothes, then between her legs, and finally brought two fingers up and flicked her tongue between them. Without waiting for a response, she removed her now soaked underwear and plopped herself down onto Lena's chest. 

Emily hoped she understood the memo and began unclothing Lena, only leaving the upper half that was now being sat on. She parked herself in between her freshly exposed legs, kissing a trail all the way to the middle. 

Amélie gazed back before speaking up, “You are not allowed to cum until I have, and until I've told you you can. Understood?” 

Lena was grinning like an idiot, nodding her head eagerly. “Pssh, that'll be easy. You're already drippin’ luv!” 

Amélie scowled, knowing there was quite a lot of truth to that. Still, she was determined to make it hard for her. She then shoved herself right onto Lena's face, grunting as a tongue had already made its way inside her. Shuddering, her hips moved back and forth against it, coating the other's face with her arousal. 

Emily watched the whole ordeal in wonderment. Her own tongue was now gliding itself slowly inside Lena's lower half, flicking around and against her inner walls. The sight before her inspired an eager, determined pace. 

Lena latched both her hands onto Amélie’s ass, hardly having to do much else with the speed and intensity her face was being ridden. She occasionally gave each cheek a firm smack, snickering proudly each time she got a moan out of the other woman. 

Amélie at this point was losing control of herself, she'd all but forgotten just how well Lena knew her body after having toyed with Emily. Her hands gripped the bedpost forcefully, her head knelt back and filling the room with her moans. On occasion she breathed out her lover’s name, properly enslaved to the lust inside her. 

Emily had gotten so distracted by the reaction she'd all but forgotten the work she'd been assigned. She instead slid up and wrapped her arms around Amélie, licking and sucking each side of her neck. 

As if setting off an alarm inside her, the taller woman jerked forward and grabbed Lena's hair. She tugged at it forcefully, letting out a quick series of gasps. Then, as if she wasn't already close, a finger prodded its way inside her other hole. 

And that was it. 

Amélie was now crying out, leaning herself up against Emily as she rode her orgasm. After several moments her noises slowed, regaining focus and blinking down at Lena. 

Instead of her usual grin, she looked both astonished and frightful. There's only one thing that happens when she catches the other woman off guard like that, purely to regain her dominance. 

Amélie stood up without a word and walked over to a nearby dresser. She opened the bottom drawer and rifled around in it for a few moments before pulling something out. It was an average sized strap-on, but in the hands of her it mine as well be a deadly weapon. Attaching it to herself she stared at the pair for a moment. 

Emily was trying to comfort Lena, “Dear it's alright..it's just..”

Lena shook her head, “Em ya don't understand…”

Amélie dropped her knees down onto the bed, lifting one of Lena's legs. She positioned the toy to go inside her still slick and dripping wet insides. Without warning she began pushing it inside. 

“Filthy little whore, you're still so wet it's sliding right in. Be lucky I don't shove it in your ass again.” 

Lena whimpered in protest, her body arched and tensing with the sudden intrusion. Her inner walls pulsated around the toy, making her squirm and grab at the sheets beneath her. 

Amelie huffed, tossing Lena’s leg over her shoulder. Holding onto it with one hand, the other reached down and made sure the toy was adjusted correctly. In the next breath she shoved her hips forward, penetrating those quivering walls before shifting back out. 

Emily observed the pair from the other side of the bed, taking notes in her mind as if watching a pair of hungry animals in the wild. Instead the hungry animals were her girlfriend and...other girlfriend? Either way, she dared not get in the way of such a display and resigned herself to being an observer for now. 

Lena whined even louder, being tortured with the constant shifts of sensations inside her. It took everything inside herself to not rock with the motions, knowing if she did so it could very well lead to a worse punishment. 

“Hmph. You’ve got a lot to answer for, Lena.” 

Amelie’s thrusts were agonizingly slow, though forceful and deep. 

“Why you kept us hidden. Yet expected the both of us to accept the other?” 

Lena was hardly in the mindset to provide any logic, and simply bubbled out apology after apology. 

“Mm. You’re selfish. Wanting both of us to yourself. Now how is that fair, hmm?” 

Amelie picked up the pace, panting from the effort. She did not stop speaking though.

“Surely you could see the benefits of having us both around.”

Lena was now breathlessly moaning her repeated apologies, gripping the sheets tightly with balled up fists. 

“You were afraid of destroying what you had. Afraid that upon our meeting, it would break the foundation of love and lust you shared with us.”

Amelie was now slamming her waist forward with such strength the bed began to shake. 

“Your fears are wrong. Now you are stuck with both of us.”

Lena groaned, slapping the bed repeatedly as her body began to give out from pure ecstasy. She eyed her lover through slitted eyes, silently pleading for mercy. 

Amélie had other plans though, just as Lena was on the brink she pulled out slowly. Her smirk had returned, wiping some of the juices off the toy she brought it to her mouth. 

“Beg.”

Lena quivered her lip and squirmed, “Please, Amélie..” 

Amélie returned the tip of the toy to Lena's lower half, rubbing it around slowly. 

“Hmm? Can't quite hear you, chérie.” 

Lena huffed, her legs desperately clinging at the toy, “Please! I'm so clo--”

The toy was once again slammed into her, gliding in and out with ease. Her nails dug into the grip she had on Lena's leg, panting with the effort of her thrusts. She stared down at Lena with an empty expression, aside from just the faintest grin. Just enough to express how truly enjoyable she found this. 

Lena's entire body tensed, whines and whimpers spilling out as she finally found release. Her hands kept their vice grip on the sheets, nearly tugging them off in the process. 

Amélie stepped back and observed her work. Leaning in briefly, she rubbed off some of the sopping mess between her lover's legs with the toy. Then, she glanced over at Emily. She grinned, far more obviously, before starting to walk over. Without much of a warning she grasped the back of her head, guiding it down and forward. 

"Clean it." 

Emily looked up, then down at the plastic with a curious eyebrow raise. She figured that grip on her head wasn't going anywhere and decided to oblige, running her tongue up and down the toy until cleaned of its mess. 

"Good." 

Amélie reached behind herself and took the toy off completely, returning it back to its spot in the dresser. She then abruptly walked over to where her clothing was and started to redress herself. 

The pair on the bed both frowned, then started whispering to each other. 

"Kinda wanted to see what cuddles were like.." Emily spoke.

"Yea, like they're usually real cold 'n then after a while ya warm up but then.. you don't get the whole 'ugh too hot' which is great but she don't usually stay around for that long anyway.." Lena babbled in reply. 

"Could we convince her to…"

"I dunno she always complains Talon would find out but is Talon really all that concerned about who she bones and where she is..I guess they're kinda evil so maaaybee they do?"

"Wait kinda evil?"

"Em why is that what you're worried about I just--"

"I can hear you both"

Amélie turned back around suddenly, having only gotten her undergarments back on. She heaved a sigh and reached back to untie her viciously tight ponytail, letting her endless locks of hair free. 

"I suppose I can make an exception." 

She plopped down in the middle of the bed, "And no they don't care who I 'bone' but you can never be too careful. However I cover my tracks perfectly and have that handled, though I can never speak for Lena on that part." 

Lena started to scoot up, nuzzling her head right into Amelie's neck, "Look just cuz Winston almost caught--"

"It was not just Winston."

"Ok fine Angela--"

"Or her.."

"Oi I ain't a mind reader I dunno how to 'cover my tracks'!" Lena huffed.

Amélie simply shook her head, pulling Emily over on her other side. "I'm very much aware of that." 

The trio wiggled themselves under the covers and between themselves, comforted in their newfound relationship before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Became obsessed with this pair after seeing art of them. Then a friend in discord gave me this idea, and could not contain myself. Apparently smut is the only thing I can write without giving up. 
> 
> also was gunna add a post sex shower scene but figured this was long enough oof


End file.
